masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Clan Urdnot
Clan Urdnot is a tribe of krogan on Tuchanka. __TOC__ Mass Effect Urdnot Wrex is arguably the best known member of the clan, having traveled with Commander Shepard in 2183 on a mission to stop Saren and his geth army. Mass Effect 2 Two years later in 2185, Shepard visits a base camp of the clan to help the tank-bred krogan Grunt. If Wrex is the clan leader, then they will be a reformist group who have made a neutral ground where all krogan are allowed, but each clan must punish its own criminals. Wrex states that any clan expelled from the neutral ground has been slaughtered by his allies. He also has ceased making weapons and has ordered his chief researcher Fortack to research, in Fortack's word's, "things that don't explode" such as crop genetics and medical improvements instead of weapons research. Any clans not allied with Urdnot under Wrex's rule are usually killed. An ambassador from Clan Nakmor can be seen in the Urdnot Camp, present for negotiations with Clan Urdnot to secure an alliance. If Wreav is the leader of Clan Urdnot, then they are a fairly powerful but traditional krogan clan. Whoever the leader is, should Mordin's loyalty mission be completed they will be strengthened. If Urdnot Wrex is clan leader, EDI will state that the survivors of Clan Weyrloc (mostly women and children) have been absorbed into the clan. Under Urdnot Wreav, EDI will state Clan Urdnot was strengthened by plundering the weapons stocks of Clan Weyrloc. Mass Effect 3 By 2186, Clan Urdnot has become the unofficial, but uncontested, representative body of krogan power to the rest of the galaxy. Within the past decade, Urdnot's warriors have either absorbed or wiped out Clan Nakmor, Jurdon, Quash and even the legendarily ferocious Clan Raik. During the Reaper invasion in 2186, the leader of Clan Urdnot meets with Dalatrass Linron of the salarians and Primarch Victus of the turians at a war summit aboard the Normandy SR-2. The turians refuse to pledge aid to Commander Shepard unless the pressure can be taken off Palaven, which requires krogan help; the krogan refuse to help unless a cure for the genophage can be found; and the salarians refuse to cure the genophage out of fear that the krogan would become a galactic threat once again. Shepard finally convinces the salarian Dalatrass to allow access to a STG base on Sur'Kesh, where a fertile krogan female who survived Maelon Heplorn's genophage cure experiments is being held. After the female krogan, called Eve, is rescued from the base in the midst of a Cerberus raid, Mordin Solus or Padok Wiks use her genetic data to synthesize a cure for the genophage. During the mission to deploy the cure on Tuchanka via the Shroud, the leaders of the krogan meet at the Hollows, where Eve gives a speech encouraging them to unite against the Reapers before the krogan advance to the Shroud, which is being guarded by a Destroyer. Depending on Shepard's choices, the cure or a fake cure are dispersed by the Shroud and the leader of Clan Urdnot pledges to aid the turians to drive the Reapers from Palaven. If Urdnot Wrex leads Clan Urdnot, he intends to focus on rebuilding krogan civilization. Though many krogan clans will desire revenge against the turians and salarians, Wrex promises to prevent them, having realized that war has brought the krogan nothing but suffering. If Urdnot Wreav leads Clan Urdnot, it is implied that he will lead the krogan on a much more aggressive path. He is revealed to have commissioned more weapons of mass destruction than any other krogan in known history and to have used some against clans who opposed him. During the battle for Earth, Wreav can be overheard ordering his troops to cooperate with the other races and take the opportunity to study their tactics and formations. Known Members *Eve *Fortack *Grunt (Depending on completion of Grunt: Rite of Passage) *Ratch *Shaman *Urdnot Dagg *Urdnot Darg *Urdnot Galem - Clan media director on Tuchanka *Urdnot Jatt - Clan financial arm spokesperson on Tuchanka *Urdnot Torsk - Featured in the Video Archive of the Shadow Broker Base *Urdnot Wreav *Urdnot Wrex *Urdnot Grot - So far the only clan member to have joined the Andromeda Initiative *Uta - Female Clan Leader in 2185 See Also *Clan Nakmor *Clan Weyrloc de:Urdnot Klan fr:Clan Urdnot it:Clan Urdnot pl:Kategoria:Klan Urdnotów ru:Клан Урднот uk:Клан Урднот Category:Krogan Category:Tuchanka